The Devil Of Butler Federation
by Kuro Phantomhive
Summary: Ciel, nyawanya diincar oleh sebuah organisasi yang haus akan kekuasaan diniawi dan akhirat, mereka mengincar tahta dari keluarga bangsawan macam Earl Phantomhive. Namun mereka juga mengincar kekuatan dari Jiwa Ciel.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary : Ciel, nyawanya diincar oleh sebuah organisasi yang haus akan kekuasaan diniawi dan akhirat, mereka mengincar tahta dari keluarga bangsawan macam Earl Phantomhive. Namun mereka juga mengincar kekuatan dari Jiwa Ciel, yang memiliki keterikatan dengan reinkarnasi dewa. Ditengah-tengah tugas kewajibannya, Sebastian tak sengaja jatuh hati pada Ciel. Sehingga akhirnya ia membelot pada Organisasi The Devil Of Butler Federation dan membuat kontrak perjanjian Jiwa dengan Ciel yang sudah mati. Dan menghidupkannya kembali, lalu ia berjanji dalam kontrak itu untuk selalu melindungi, menjaga, dan selalu berada di sisi Ciel hingga kurun waktu memakan habis nyawa mereka berdua.**

**Pairing : Sebastian MichaelisXCiel Phantomhive. **

**Genre: Angst, Romance, Hurt/Comfort.**

**Desclaimer : Yana Toboso**

**Rated : M (Maybe)**

**The Devil Of Butler Federation**

**By**

**Kuro Phantomhive**

.

**Chapter One : Forgotten**

.

**19.47 p.m**

**Di Sudut Kota Tokyo,**

"Gawat! Kita terlambat! Pertemuan dengan para Petinggi dan karyawan-karyawan perusahaan terbaik dimulai dalam 13 menit lagi! Kita harus Cepat…! Ayo Mama…!" Suami istri keluarga Phantomhive itu yang terkenal dengan nama Earl Vincent Phantomhive–sang suami- dan Lady Rachel Phantomhive-sang stri- terlihat sibuk sekali.

"JLEGARRRRR!" Petir dan kilat menyambar secepat kecepatan cahaya dan menimbulkan suara gelombang ultrasonic yang luar biasa saat kilat itu menyambar salah satu Menara SUTET (?) di depan rumah milik bangsawan kaya ternama itu.

Dan dalam hitungan detik, menara itu menyambarkan percikan api. Dan membakar rumah bangsawan kaya raya itu.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa!" sang Istri menjerit sekencang mungkin karena panic. Sedangkan sang Suami menarik Istrinya menjauh dari sana, merangkulnya, dan pergi dari tempat itu menggunakan mobil Limousine termahal mereka.

Tanpa sadar bahwa mereka melupakan sesuatu,

"Somebody… Hhh… h… UHUKKK! Uhukk! Hh… H-help…" seorang anak kecil kira-kira berumur 15 tahun, berambut kelabu yang merangkak di dalam kamarnya.

Api sudah menyambar dan merembet. Membakar semua yang ada di sana.

Anak kecil berambut kelabu itu merangkak hingga ke balkonnya, namun terlambat, baru sampai di depan jencela kaca yang besar, belum sempat membuka kacanya,

"DHUARRRR!" terdengar suara ledakan dari arah dapur, persis di ruang bawah tanah tempat penyimpanan anggur .

Sebagian besar dari rumah itu meledak dan hancur, tinggal menunggu hitungan detik sampai ajal menjemput sang anak kecil yang malang itu di dalam sana melalui tangan snag iblis, yaitu api besar yang menjilat-jilat dan disusul oleh ledakan-ledakan lainnya.

"Che! Berhasil, dalam hitungan detik, anak legenda itu akan mati. Adios~!" Seorang remaja yang keluar dari belakang rumah bangsawan yang mewah itu, meloncat ke atas dahan pohon.

Ia berpakaian gelap, dengan sebuah topi dan jubah hitam yang panjang, menutupi wajah misteriusnya. Serta rambut berwarna kuning cerah yang tersembunyi dari balik topi bundar berwarna hitam mirip seperti yang sering dikenakan oleh para pesulap.

Seringaian Iblis Manis terkembang di balik wajahnya yang tertutup oleh topi itu, setelah itu ia menghilang dibalik asap tipis buatannya sendiri.

Sedangkan di malam yang seharusnya indah dan tenang tersebut, di daerah kawasan rumah bangsawan itu malah tercipta lautan api.

Seseorang yang lewat, sempat kaget, karena dari kejauhan terlihat cahaya yang membara dari api besar yang melahap Rumah mewah itu.

Sayangnya orang itu tidak melihat remaja licik barusan, yang telah memutuskan jaringan kabel listrik sehingga menimbulkan arus pendek dan menyebabkan korsleting serta kebakaran pada rumah itu.

"Somedody… Hhh… hh…" anak kecil itu memukul-mukul pintu kaca balkon besarnya yang tidak bisa terbuka karena sebagian pintunya macet akibat tertimpa reruntuhan bangunan yang roboh.

Nafasnya tersengal-sengal, Ashma nya kumat, lehernya pasti terasa seperti tercekik.

Ia hanya bisa memukul-mukul kaca jendela itu dengan lemah. Berharap, hanya bisa berharap pada tuhan, di keadaannya yang sudah tidak memungkinkannya lagi untuk masih bisa masuk oksigen ke tenggorokannya dalam waktu 1 menit ke depan.

Sementara orang yang lewat tadi naik ke atas pohon di dekat sana, dan mencoba menerka-nerka, cahaya terang apa yang bersinar di malam mendung di tengah tengah bukit sunyi seperti ini.

"WHAT THE FU*K IS THAT!" orang yang lewat tersebut meloncat dari atas pohon tersebut dan berlari secepat bayangan dengan jubah hitam kelam misteriusnya ke arah rumah bangsawan yang terbakar dan sudah tidak berbentuk lagi itu.

"Shit God!" Lelaki tampan misterius yang lewat tadi sekarang sudah berdiri di depan rumah yang udah ancur gak berbentuk lagi itu.

"Kami-sami… you've got to be kidding me!" ia berteriak panik mencari cara agar bisa naik ke lantai 3 untuk menyelamatkan seorang anak kecil yang ia lihat di dalam lewat kaca jendela tadi.

"Help… Plea…se…" anak itu memukul kaca tebal itu sekali lagi, dengan tenaga terakhirnya meskipun hanya terdengar seperti ketukan biasa. Perlahan, kedua lutunya yang tadi menopang tubuhnya untuk berdiri bersender ke kaca itu, sedikit-demi sedikit merosot.

Raut wajahnya menggambarkan Ketakutan dalam kesedihan yang luar biasa dalam, seakan memenuhi bola mata biru diamond-nya yang mulai redup, sayup, dan…

"Brukk!" tubuh itu jatuh tersungkur di lantai berdebu dengan pasrahnya, dan dikelilingi oleh api yang menjilat-jilat.

Dada anak itu sudah tidak terlihat naik-turun dengan cepat seperti barusan, melainkan sudah tidak bernafas lagi.

Matanya tertutup rapat, tidak lagi mencirikan tanda-tanda makhluk hidup.

"HIYAAAAAAAHHHH!" laki-laki yang lewat tadi panic melihat sang remaja imut yang sudah jatuh tersungkur tersebut. Dan lelaki misterius tadi pun melemparkan batu besar dari lantai 1 ke lantai 3. Hasilnya…

"PRANNNNNKKKKKK!" YAP! Bingo! Kena juga.

Saat kaca itu sudah pecah, orang itu naik merembet menginjak pipa-pipa di sudut-sudut lekukan dinding marmer tsb.

"Hei!" lelaki misterius berambut hitam dengan jubah hitam misterius dan wajah arogannya itu, dengan cepat segera mengangkat anak remaja yang sudah terkulai tidak berdaya itu di dadanya.

Dan berjalan lagi ke balkon, kemudian meloncat dari atas sana, masih sambil mendekap erat anak itu.

Ia membawanya pergi, lumayan jauh, 7 meter dari tempat tadi. Ia menurunkan lagi anak itu di bawah pohon.

Ia bermaksud memberi nafas buatan sebelum terlambat, ia mulai dengan menyibakkan poni rambut hitam kelam anak imut tsb. Meski pipinya cemong dengan abu, debu, dll. Tetap saja, terlihat innocent, Imut, Cute, DLL. –woy! Kapan nyelametinnya? Mati dah tuh bocah-

Lelaki itu sempat blushing 2 detik saat melihat raut wajah imut di balik poni hitam kelam anak itu.

Namun Ia segera menepis itu dan begegas menyelamatkannya.

"Sniiiiiiiffff" ia mulai menyedot Oksigen banyak-banyak dari mulutnya, dan…

"Cup!" Ups! Nempel deh, heheh… niatnya ngasih nafas buatan jadi malah kisu-kisu anak orang.

Tapi cara ini berhasil, lihat deh efeknya,

"UHHUUKKK! UHUKK! UKHH! UHUKKHH! Haahh.. hhh.. … Uhukk!"

'Oh tidak! Ia memang sudah bisa bernafas, namun Ashmanya memburuk.' –batin pria berambut hitam sebahu tadi-

"Sial. Anak ini, punya ashma juga ternyata. Bisa gawat, harus cepat…!" ia segera mengangkat lagi tubuh mungil nan ramping milik anak kecil itu.

Mendekapnya dengan erat di dada, dan membawanya lari dari sana secepat mungkin, kecepatannya melebihi ninja-ninja. Hebat.

Mungkin kalau dia disuruh berlari dan meloncat tanpa melihat Ia juga pasti bisa kali ya? Buktinya, dari tadi dia gak nengok ke jalan sama-sekali. Tapi malah memperhatikan wajah anak imut itu sedari tadi, #DHUESHHHH! Jangan protes! –Sebasu chan mencak-mencak sendiri, Author jadi korban. T~T.

'Wajahnya membiru! Gawat!' lelaki misterius tadi semakin panic saat melihat anak itu meremas kerah jubahnya dan mengap-mengap -mencoba untuk menggapai udara-. Ia memejamkan matanya seperti seakan sedang dicekik, terlihat sungguh tertekan.

"Harus Cepat!" ia semakin mempercepat larinya, -bingung mau dibilang lari apa loncat, soalnya loncat sambil lari dari dahan ke dahan-.

**20.04 p.m **

**Di Bukit Kapas,**

Lelaki tadi, bernama Sebastian, dan ia sudah tiba bersama seorang anak cantik dalam pelukannya di sebuah rumah yang agak mewah namun sepi di balik Bukit yang dipenuhi dengan Bunga-bunga kapas yang bercahaya pada malam hari.

Kunang-kunang berterbangan menyinari indahnya Ladang Bunga Dandellion, bunga Tulip juga bunga Matahari yang bercampur menjadi satu atas kuasa alam dan menciptakan keindahannya tersendiri. Seakan berusaha bersaing dengan cahaya redup rembulan dimalam itu.

Entah mengapa, malam ini terasa berbeda, kesunyian lebih kuat menyeruak dan meyelimuti malam yang genting ini. Menusuk ke setiap pori-pori kulit orang yang lemah.

Kesunyian ini, seakan sedang menyembunyikan sebuah rahasia alam yang tidak boleh diketahui siapapun. Sehingga seluruh semesta hanya bisa terkatup dalam diam.

Hanya beberapa serangga jangkrik kecil dan belalang yang berani membunyikan suaranya, bagai memberi kode rahasia pada seluruh pelosok bumi untuk tetap bersembunyi dalam kesunyian malam.

Sebuah bagunan yang berkesan mewah, namun memiliki aura Mistis yang kuat. Berdiri dengan kokoh, meski dikelilingi dengan berbagai pepohonan yang lebat dan tinggi, serta dengan akar-akar gantung yang menjuntai panjang, semakin mendukung kesan mengerikan untuk sebuah tempat semewah itu.

"TAP!" Seseorang datang dengan menggendong Seorang anak remaja di pelukannya.

"TOK! TOK!" orang itu mengetuk pintu dengan sangat tergesa-gesa, bagaimana tidak? Keadaan sedang genting, dimana nyawa seseorang sedang di pertaruhkan.

Dewi fortuna tidak sedang berpihak pada mereka malam ini.

"WHO THE FU*CK IS THAT?" bentak seseorang dari dalam suaranya terdengar parau dan kejam.

"MOTHERFU*KER." Jawab orang yang ada di luar.

"OW… Sebby?" sudah tahu kenapa masih bertanya juga ya?

"SEXY DI*K! SHUT THE FU*K TITS, and OPEN THIS FU*KIN' DOOR YOU BITCHY… " olok seseorang yang di luar saking kesalnya. –maafkan saia semuanya, disini ceritanya Sebastian emang suka gak sabaran, trus agak (?) kasar gitu mulutnya.- (Padahal yang lebih menyukai sumpah serapah itu dilontarkan adalah saya sendiri, dan bukan Sebastian. XP)

"ALRIGHT! STOP SAYIN' NAKED WORDS!" teriak orang yang di dalam,

"JGLEK! PIIIIIIP!" pintu terbuka otomatis masuk ke dalam celah dinding. (maaf suara alarm pintunya kayak lagi sensor kata-kata laknat. XD)

"ALOIISSS!" Sebastian datang dari luar menggendong seseorang di dadanya dan tanpa bergeser sedikit meski ada alois di depannya, ia langsung saja masuk dan menabrak Alois hingga jatuh.

"ADUHHH! Nii-Nii!" Alois berteriak kesal karena sudah di tabrak tiba-tiba tanpa aba-aba pula (?). ia hanya diam terduduk di lantai seraya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal melihat tingkah aneh kakak angkatnya.

"Jangan Berisik! Cepat Pergi ke Apotik! Dan beli obat-obatan, aku akan menuliskan resepnya!" Sebastian dengan sigap menurunkan Ciel di atas kasur nan empuk miliknya, menyelimutinya, dan kemudian berbalik badan lagi menghadap Alois dengan raut wajah serius.

1 menit …

2 menit …

3 menit …

"Apa?" tanya Alois berpura-pura bodoh seraya bersedekap di lantai, dengan bibirnya yang ia monyongkan sedikit –tanda ngambek-.

"Alois… Kumohon…" wajah Sebastian tiba-tiba berubah menjadi raut yang sangat terlihat memohon dan berharap penuh.

"Memangnya ada hal apa yang lebih penting ketimbang aku?" Alois malah mencak-mencak.

"Lihat itu…" Sebastian menunjuk Ciel yang sedang terbaring mengap-mengap di atas tempat tidur dengan mata terpejam. Wajahnya sudah membiru. Keringat dingin mengalir dari dahinya, seperti embun yang mengalir terus-menerus karena suatu alasan.

Ia terus menerus meremas-remas selimut tebal di atas dadanya, sebulir air mata menetes dari sudut matanya.

"A-akh…" Ciel masih semakin memegang leher nya dengan kedua tangannya meski matanya tertutup.

"H-hhh.. ha'.. haa'… Akh!" nafasnya putus-putus, bahkan Sebastian yakin sekali, oksigen tidak dapat masuk ke paru-parunya sedikitpun.

"Astaga, apa dia akan Mati?" Alois seketika berdiri dan menghampiri Ciel. Ia jadi ikut-ikutan cemas.

"Ya, dalam waktu 10 menit lagi, jika kau tidak segera membelikan obatnya." Sebastian mencoba bersikap lembut agar adik angkatnya mau membelikan obat untuk orang yang baru ia tolong dan bahkan ia tidak tahu siapa anak itu.

"B-baiklah! Akan Alois belikan! Cepat berikan resepnya!" Alois menjadi sangat terobsesi setelah tidak tega melihat anak tidak berdaya seimut Ciel sedang sesak mencari-cari udara hingga wajahnya sedikit membiru. –sama halnya dengan Sebastian-

Sebastian cepat-cepat memberikan secarik kertas yang sudah di tuliskan resep obat dll. Secepat kilat Alois mengambil kertasnya, dan menghilang dari sana.

"Hufh…" ada sedikit rasa lega di hati Sebastian, meskipun ia masih sangat khawatir melihat betapa malangnya keadaan seorang anak di sampingnya yang sedang bertarung melawan maut sendirian.

"Bodoh, kemana keluarga mereka sewaktu terjadi kebakaran tadi? Dasar tidak bertanggung jawab. Kenapa harus anak sekecil ini yang menjadi korban…?" Berbagai pertanyaan menggelayuti benaknya.

Ia hanya terdiam, menenangkan Anak disampingnya, mengelus-elus kepalanya sayang, dan membersihkan wajahnya yang cemong terkena abu dll, secara perlahan. Berusahan sebisa mungkin tidak untuk menyakitinya.

'Mata biru itu… kesepian yang mendalam…' Sebastian membatin dalam hati, mengingat kejadian sewaktu dia melihat Ciel sedang memukul-mukul kaca jendela balkon yang tebal agar bisa keluar, namun percuma. Seorang anak sekurus ini, tidak mungkin punya kekuatan untuk membukanya.

Iris merahnya memantulkan sedikit cahaya kekhawatiran saat ia menajamkan matanya untuk berusaha lebih dalam menyelamatkan anak ini.

"GREEEKK!" tidak sampai 3 menit, Alois sudah kembali membawa obat-obatan dari Apotik. Ia tidak terlihat lelah sedikitpun. Maklum, seperti Sebastian, mereka sudah mempelajari Ilmu rahasia tertentu. Jadi wajar saja. –Author gak bisa nyebutin ilmu macam apa itu, soalnya author aja gak tau

"Nii-Nii! Ini obatnya!" Alois masuk tergesa-gesa, menutup pintunya, dan menghampiri Sebastian yang sedang duduk di samping Ciel seraya mengelap wajahnya pelan.

"Ambilkan Air Mineral dan mangkuk kaca serta air kompres…" Sebastian memberikan instruksi ini-itu untuk Alois.

"Ng! baik…" yang diperintahkan sih mau saja. Tidak tega melihat kondisi Ciel.

Setelah Alois kembali dengan semua yang dibawanya, Sebastian menyuruhnya keluar sebentar agar ia dapat menggantikan pakaian Ciel.

Sebastian mendudukkan Ciel pelan, mendongakkan kepala Ciel sedikit, dan memberikan Kecupan untuk menghembuskan oksigen ke paru-parunya. –Cieee~!-

"Hhhhh…" lumayan, Ciel sudah bisa bernafas sedikit. Setelah 1 menit, baru Sebastian merangkul punggung Ciel, dan memasukkan Pil Obat ke dalam Lubang mulut kecil milik Ciel. Setelah itu meminumkan air ke mulutnya.

Maklum, gitu-gitu, Ciel masih dalam keadaan gak sadar.

Setelah meminumkannya, Sebastian kembali menidurkannya, dan menyelimutinya.

Kemudian, Sebastian melepaskan pakaian Ciel yang sudah compang-camping kerena terkena api. Untung kulit mulusnya gak kenapa-napa. XD

Namun Sebastian melepaskannya di dalam selimut, agar Ciel tidak kedinginan. Setelah itu memakaikannya kemeja putih polos miliknya. Kemeja itu juga kebesaran, karena kalau Ciel yang pakai, panjang kemejanya hingga se paha-atas lutut-, jadi hanya di pakaikan kemeja polos dengan kancing yang terbuka hingga dadanya itu dan celana dalam yang tidak dilepaskan.

"Aku merasa ingin mengenalmu Lebih lagi…" gumam Sebastian seraya menggenggam tangan Ciel.

Ia menatap Ciel tidak berkedip.

"Aku … haus…" Sebastian bergumam sendiri, tersentak dari lamunan bodohnya. Dan saat ia baru berdiri,

"Gyut!" Ciel menggenggam tangannya erat, seakan tidak membiarkannya pergi.

"L-lho?" Sebastian menoleh kaget.

"Don't Leave me…" Ciel membuka matanya sedikit, suaranya terdengar seperti bisikan lembut yang mengkhawatirkan.

"Hn… Never…" Sebastian tersenyum hangat kepada Ciel, menatap lembut kedua mata Sebiru berlian yang sayup-sayup.

'Those eyes of dark Red Jewels,' -Ciel membatin dalam hati saat melihat bola mata semerah mawar yang merekah tersenyum hangat untuknya-.

"…Stay By My Side… Until I fall asleep…" kata Ciel lagi pelan, dengan gerak bibir yang hampir tidak terlihat.

"…I'll Protect you" sahut Sebastian. Ia tidak tahu iblis apa yang mengontrol lidahnya untuk mengucapkan kata itu.

Ia kembali duduk di sampingnya, setelah Ciel melepaskan pergelangan tangan Sebastian.

'Padahal… aku belum mengenalnya, namun hatiku terpikat saat pertama bertatap mata dengannya. Bola mata Sebiru berlian itu, menenggelamkanku hingga dasar laut. Membuat denyut jantungku berdetak cepat, menimbulkan berbagai rasa aneh yang bercampur aduk di dalam dadaku.

Padahal… aku tidak tahu siapa dirimu, namun aku tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatian darimu…' Sebastian terus bertarung dengan dirinya sendiri, Logika melawan kata hatinya yang terpikat akan Kepolosan anak remaja yang hampir mati 10 menit yang lalu jika tidak ia tolong.

"Aku ingin memiliki matanya… Berlian biru yang selama ini dicari-cari oleh The Devil Of Butler Federation…" Sebastian menelan ludah dan bergumam menahan nafsu akan kekuasaannya untuk memilik kedua bola mata Legenda yang dicari-cari oleh semua Anggota The Devil Of Butler Federation di 300 tahun terakhir.

Kedua bola mata Sebiru Berlian bercahaya yang abadi sepanjang masa itu dimiliki oleh seorang anak keturunan yang bahkan tidak diketahui. Sedang terbaring lemah tidak berdaya di hadapannya.

Padahal Ia sungguh haus akan kekuasaan tertinggi, dan ingin sekali memilikinya, namun, entah hasrat apa yang muncul dari hati kecilnya, dan perlahan-lahan menyeruak keluar sehingga menahan keinginannya untuk menyakiti anak lemah dihadapannya itu.

'Aku… entah Iblis apa yang merasukiku, namun hatiku berkata, Aku harus melindunginya. Dari renggutan tangan maut.' –batin Sebastian-

"Berhenti…" Sebastian tersentak mendengar suara asing itu, sehingga lamunannya buyar.

"Ap-…"

"Berhenti memandangiku seperti itu, aku dapat merasakan aura yang tidak enak saat kau berfikir hal yang mungkin membahayakan nyawaku…" Kata Ciel pelan dan tenang seperti tidak terjadi apa pun barusan padanya, dengan membuka matanya perlahan-lahan.

"Apa maksudmu? Anak kecil sepertimu tidak mungkin-," lagi lagi Sebastian dicela oleh Ciel.

"Aku bukan anak kecil, asal kau tahu, aku sudah lulus kuliah saat umurku 15 tahun. Dan sekarang aku memegang kuasa atas kendali sebuah perusahaan bisnis terbesar di dunia." Jelas Ciel panjang lebar.

"Aku tidak tanya." Sahut Sebastian ketus. Ia kesal karena sebelumnya anak yang ia kira imut ini ternyata bermulut sadis.

'Aku tidak habis fikir, bisa bisanya ia mencurigaiku' –batin Sebastian kesal-

"Tapi, aku sungguh berterimakasih padamu yang telah menyelamatkan nyawaku dari tangan dewa kematian." Ciel tersenyum hangat untuk pertama kalinya pada Sebastian,

'Ya, padanya, hanya Padanya lah aku akan tersenyum' –batin Ciel-

"Ee?" Sebastian jadi canggung saat ia melihat senyuman tulus Ciel, salah, ternyata ia salah, Ciel tidak seburuk yang ia fikirkan.

"Kau juga menyembuhkan Ashma-ku. Entah apa yang dapat kubalas padamu…" Ciel tersenyum lagi.

"Mungkin… Senyum… cukup dengan yang satu itu." Balas Sebastian dengan senyuman yang tidak kalah menawan dari Ciel.

"Mn…" setelah mengangguk, Ciel tersenyum lebih ceria lagi, seakan membuat Sebastian lupa keadaannya 20 menit lalu. Saat nyawa Ciel sudah berada di ujung.

**To be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Kayaknya terlalu sedikit yah?**

**Um, nanti di chappy 2 kuro pilah-pilah lagi, tambah 1-2 lembar.**

**Hehe…**

**Review Please…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary : Ciel, nyawanya diincar oleh sebuah organisasi yang haus akan kekuasaan diniawi dan akhirat, mereka mengincar tahta dari keluarga bangsawan macam Earl Phantomhive. Namun mereka juga mengincar kekuatan dari Jiwa Ciel, yang memiliki keterikatan dengan reinkarnasi dewa. Ditengah-tengah tugas kewajibannya, Sebastian tak sengaja jatuh hati pada Ciel. Sehingga akhirnya ia membelot pada Organisasi The Devil Of Butler Federation dan membuat kontrak perjanjian Jiwa dengan Ciel yang sudah mati. Dan menghidupkannya kembali, lalu ia berjanji dalam kontrak itu untuk selalu melindungi, menjaga, dan selalu berada di sisi Ciel hingga kurun waktu memakan habis nyawa mereka berdua.**

**Pairing : Sebastian MichaelisXCiel Phantomhive. **

**Genre: Angst, Romance, Hurt/Comfort.**

**Desclaimer : Yana Toboso**

**Rated : M (Maybe)**

**The Devil Of Butler Federation**

**By**

**Kuro Phantomhive**

.

.

.

"Mungkin… Senyum… cukup dengan yang satu itu." Balas Sebastian dengan senyuman yang tidak kalah menawan dari Ciel.

"Mn…" setelah mengangguk, Ciel tersenyum lebih ceria lagi, seakan membuat Sebastian lupa keadaannya 20 menit lalu. Saat nyawa Ciel sudah berada di ujung.

"Watashi wa, Ciel desu… O namae wa?" Sebastian kaget saat ,mendengar Ciel memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri.

'Ternyata… memang keturunan setengah Jepang ya…' –Sebastian tersenyum dalam hati-

"Sebastian, Sebastian Michaelis…" Ia tersenyum indah, jarang sekali ia memperkenalkan nama aslinya pada orang lain.

"Ano? Sebby ya…? Haha… aku Ciel Earl Phantomhive…" Ciel mengembangkan senyum indah yang belum pernah diberikannya pada sesiapapun selain Sebastian.

"Oh, Ciel, um… sebenarnya, cukup panggil aku Sebastian." Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Bagaimana kalau Sebasu-chan?" tanya Ciel dengan bibir mungilnya yang agak dikerutkan kedepan sedikit, semakin menggambarkan ekspresi penasaran di wajahnya.

"Hn… lebih baik… Bolehlah…" Sebastian tersenyum konyol.

"Hya~ manisnya… Sebasu-chan, Ciel Suka… sering-sering tersenyum yaa…?" Ciel duduk mendekat ke arahnya dengan pandangan Glossy eyes pada Sebastian.

"Baiklah… aku akan selalu tersenyum untukmu… hanya padamu…" Sebastian mengecup pipi kanan Ciel dengan lembut.

"A… mm…" Ciel bergumam tidak jelas dengan sebercak rona merah dipipinya yang disebabkan oleh Ciuman maut Sebastian.

Disela-sela candaan mereka berdua, karena terlalu asyik, sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang sedang mengintip dari celah pintu dengan tatapan benci.

"Andai aku tahu kalau anak yang dibawa sebelumnya oleh Nii-nii adalah anak itu, aku tidak akan menyelamatkannya." Alois menggeram dalam diam dibalik pintu.

Oke, kembali ke Sebasu-chan & Ciel,

"Ciel, Rumahmu terbakar, apa keadaanmu baik-baik saja? Maaf aku tidak membawamu ke Rumah sakit karena jaraknya terlalu jauh, dan aku takut terlambat menyelamatkanmu…" sahut Sebastian lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagi pula itu hanya salah satu yang terbakar, aku masih memiliki Sebuah Mansion di dekat Bukit Kapas… sedangkan rumah yang lainnya, aku belum tahu lokasinya karena belum pernah mengunjungi yang lainnya. Madam Red yang menjaganya. Kalau mansion di belakang bukit kapas, itu baru murni milikku pribadi. " jawab Ciel.

"Ehh? Ini dibelakang Bukit Kapas lho. Mansion yang kau bilang itu, jangan-jangan… Mansion Castil mewah yang berjarak 25 meter dari balik Bukit Kapas ini ya?" tanya Sebastian kaget.

"Mn! Benar sekali, apa ada memangnya?" Ciel jadi bertanya-tanya akan keanehan sikap Sebastian.

"K-kukira… itu bangunan tua tak berpenghuni." Sebastian agak ragu-ragu menjawabnya.

"Ahaha… disana memang tidak ada siapa pun. Aku tidak mengijinkan siapa pun tinggal di sana selain 3 orang pelayanku yang ku percayai.." kata Ciel enteng.

"Tempat seluas itu, hanya di urus oleh 3 pelayan? Apa yakin baik-baik saja? Kenapa kau tidak tinggal disana bersama kedua orang tua mu? Lalu siapa yang menjagamu disana? Aku yakin sekali pelayan-pelayan itu tidak dapat selalu memberikan perlindungan optimal untukmu sepanjang waktu. " tanya Sebastian lagi.

"Aku tidak punya, orang tuaku yang sekarang adalah orang tua angkatku. Aku tidak dijaga, hal seperti kemarin sering terjadi padaku. Memang tugas palayan-pelayan itu hanya menjaga Mansion. Bahkan aku sudah pasrah, tinggal menunggu waktu, kapan para orang-orang yang mengincar nyawaku itu mengirimku ke surge." Aura wajah Ciel seketika berubah menjadi kecewa, takut, dan… entah? Sepertinya ia akan menangis.

"O-oohh… m-maaf, aku tidak tahu." Sebastian jadi merasa tidak enak mengetahuinya.

"Sekarang, aku bingung akan tinggal dengan siapa, aku butuh seseorang. Kalau kau mau, jadilah Butler ku. Aku akan berikan semua yang kau minta." Pinta Ciel.

"E-eehh?" Sebastian kaget mendengarnya.

"Ya, memang kenapa? Kau tidak mau ya? Sayang sekali." Ciel jadi agak kecewa.

"Kesempatan bagus… kalau kakak tidak mau, aku bisa menggantikannya. Sebagai bayarannya, aku meminta nyawamu." terdengar suara asing dari orang ketiga yang tiba-tiba muncul dari ambang pintu.

"Alois." Sebastian melemparkan Death Glarenya pada Alois agar ia tidak berkata macam-macam tentangnya.

"Apa? Bukankah kakak dan aku memang seorang Butler? Lomayan Lho, ada pekerjaan tetap. Apalagi dengan pengusaha tambang berlian terkenal di dunia bisnis." Alois menyeringai.

'Aku yakin sekali ia memiliki maksud buruk' Ciel yang bisa membaca jalan fikiran Alois berusaha setenang mungkin agar tidak terlihat kaget, dan tetap mempertahankan aura datar di wajahnya.

"Benarkah? Tapi sayangnya Dia tidak mau. Mungkin aku akan tetap terus tinggal sendiri seperti dahulu." Ciel mencoba menyahut Alois dengan senyuman –palsu- nya yang terlihat polos. Bahkan oleh Alois.

"Ehm, aku akan memikirkannya." Jawab Sebastian seraya mencoba tersenyum pada Ciel dan segera berdiri, berjalan ke arah pintu. Setelah itu menarik Alois keluar kamar dan menutup pintunya.

"Blam!"

"Apa maksudmu, Alois?" tanya Sebastian mengancam saat sudah berada di ruang tamu bersama Alois.

"Dia, Bola mata Legenda yang selama ini dicari The Devil Of Butler Federation. Ya 'kan?" tanya Alois dengan seringaiannya.

"Kurasa bukan," Sebastian berusaha menyembunyikannya.

"Kenapa kau berbohong, Nii-san? Buktinya tadi kau tersenyum padanya, agar tidak membuatnya takut dan mengguncang hasratmu untuk semakin membunuhnya. Sama sepertiku. Harusnya kau matikan ia dari awal, saat ia tidak sadarkan diri tadi." Berbagai fikiran buruk muncul di benak Alois.

"Aku tidak ingin lagi menjadi Budak Organisasi terkutuk itu." Jawab Sebastian singkat & dingin.

"Kenapa?" tanya Alois lagi.

"Kau masih bertanya kenapa? Karena aku tidak ingin dunia hancur." Sahut Sebastian.

"Tapi kau adalah Ketua di Organisasi itu." Alois seakan tidak percaya dengan jawaban yang ia dapatkan.

"Itu hanya sekumpulan mafia pecundang tak ber-skils yang kerjanya membunuh orang. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, aku tidak ingin membunuh anak itu. Terlalu berharga… aku akan melindunginya…" jelas Sebastian.

"Dan menjadi Musuh kami? Begitu maksudmu?" tanya Alois.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang begitu." Jawab Sebastian lagi,

"Kalau begitu berhenti kasihan padanya. Dan bunuh ia!" teriak Alois.

"Diam. Kau butuh diajarkan sopan santun. Agar lain kali kau tidak membentak kakakmu lagi." Ancam Sebastian.

**Di ruangan tempat Ciel berada:**

"AAKKHHH!" terdengar suara jeritan dari balik pintu. Yang berasal dari luar, Tentu saja, Sebastian sedang memberikan pelajaran pada adiknya.

Terang saja hal itu membuat Ciel yang tidak tahu apa-apa panic.

5 menit kemudian, Alois keluar dari Rumah mewah itu dengan bekas memar di pipinya. Dan bukannya pergi berlalu dengan mobilnya, ia malah berlari ke taman belakang. Tepat di lantai satu, yang atasnya adalah kamar tempat Ciel berada sekarang.

Ciel terdiam di tempat tidur, tidak berani melakukan sesuatu. Karena ia tidka mengetahui apapun, apa yang barusan terjadi, maupun yang sedang berlangsung sekarang.

Ia hanya terdiam, dengan bibir yang terkatup rapat saking gelisahnya. Ia sadar bahwa ia terlalu lemah. Bahkan untuk berlari saat itu juga.

Setelah beberapa menit terdiam,

"Apa yang terjadi?" Ciel mencoba bergerak dan turun dari tempat tidur, untuk mencari tahu apa yang barusan terjadi.

Namun,

"Brakkk!" Jendela kamar tempat Ciel berada sekarang terbuka lebar karena hembusan angin kencangdi malam hari dari luar dan menerpa dedaunan kering masuk ke dalam ruangan hampa itu.

"A-apa-" kata-kata Ciel tiba tiba terputus, karena sekelebat bayangan hitam masuk dari jendela itu.

"ZRAT!" sebuah kilat melewati Ciel secepat cahaya, membuat Ciel yang sedang berdiri lengah tidak sadar, dan kemudian tersentak ketika sebuah rasa sakit menghujamnya.

"AAGGHH!" ia tersungkur di lantai detik itu juga, dan memegangi pinggang bagian kirinya yang seperti barusan tertusuk dan kemeja putih sepanjang pahanya agak robek.

Sehingga meng-ekspos pinggang rampingnya yang berlumuran darah.

"A-aaaaakkhh!" Ia terus mendesis dan meringis kesakitan.

"Kh! Jangan berisik anak bodoh!" bentak seseorang tiba-tiba dari ambang jendela.

"S-siapa-… AAAARGGHH!" Ciel semakin menjerit lagi saat sekelebat bayangan lewat di depannya sebelum ia sempat menengok ke jendela yang terbuka lebar. Dan tiba-tiba, darah segar terpancar keluar dengan derasnya dari leher Ciel.

"Bruagh!" Ciel jatuh tersungkur di lantai.

"ADA APAAA!" Sebastian yang baru masuk –baca:mendobrak- dari pintu tersentak melihat Ciel yang tersungkur di lantai dengan salah satu tangan kirinya yang memegangi lehernya, dan tangan kanannya yang meremas kemeja bagian pingganggnya Karena darah segar yang terus memancar keluar.

Ciel tergeletak meringkuk di lantai dengan darah terus mengalir dari bagian-bagian tertentu tubuhnya yang terluka tadi.

"UKH! UUHHHUUUKKKKHHH!" Ciel terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

Matanya terpejam

"Kau kenapa!" Sebastian berlari mendekat, kemudian meraih punggung ramping milik Ciel dan mengangkatnya.

"UKH! UHUUUKKK!" Ciel semakin terbatuk darah.

"Ciel!" Sebastian berteriak dan melemparkan pisau kearah jendela,

'Dari mana ia tahu namaku! Aku bahkan belum bilang padanya!' Ciel yang sedang merasakan kesakitan disela-sela batuk darahnya, masih sempat-sempatnya memikirkan Sebastian barusan.

"Eits!" orang yang tadi di ambang balkon sudah menghilang. Dan hanya suaranya yang tertinggal.

"Bertahanlah Ciel!" Sebastian menjadi panic saat melihat Ciel kesakitan memegangi pinggang dan lehernya, serta kerongkongannya yang tercekat karena oksigen yang tidak dapat masuk ke dalam.

"A-aku… tidak bisa… Uhukh! La-gi…! B-bunuh… aku… Uhukkk!" Ciel terbatuk lagi, semakin banyak darah yang merembes keluar dari luka-luka tusukan di sekitar leher dan pinggul Ciel. Sehingga menetes-netes di lantai seperti sedang ada banjir darah.

Wajah Ciel memucat, nafasnya semakin hilang.

"Don't ever said that Fuckin' Things." Itu pertama kalinya Sebastian benci mendengar seseorang mengatakan hal itu, dan menatap dingin kearah Ciel.

"Ma-, Uhhhuukkk! Uhukk! Ughhakh!" Ciel semakin tersedak dengan darahnya. Secepat kilat Sebastian menggendongnya Bridal Style, dan membawanya pergi dari sana, menuju ke sebuah tempat.

Sebastian meloncat dengan pedenya dari jendela lantai 2 itu dengan Ciel di rangkulannya.

Berlari, dan meloncat, cukup jauh dari Rumahnya barusan.

Setelah merasa sudah sampai di tempat tujuan, Sebastian Berhenti.

Di tengah-tengah bukit kapas itu, ternyata ada sungai.

Tidak banyak yang tahu tempat ini, bahkan orang awam tidak dapat menemukan bahwa ada bukit disini. Ya , tentu saja, karena ini tempat tersembunyi. Yang hanya diketahui oleh orang-orang berkekuatan supranatural. Jangan-jangan, keberadaan bukit ini adalah Fana? Tidak, tidak, tidak mungkin fana, hanya tersembunyi. –sama aja 'kan? =_=-

Sungai itu, bagaikan ada berlian yang bercahaya di dalamnya, memantulkan kejernihan air suci itu dengan cahaya bulan yang tidak seberapa terang malam itu. Namun mata Sebiru, Sepekat, Dan Sejernih Berlian itu, selalu lebih mengagumkan dari apapun yang terindah didunia ini.

Baiklah, kita yakin keadaan Ciel sekarang lebih penting dari pada membahas Sungai bukan?

Sebastian berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak membuat Ciel meringis lagi. Namun… ia tidak bisa…

"AGH!" Ciel meringis sekali lagi saat Sebastian menurunkannya dari dekapannya dan meletakkannya di atas rerumputan halus di samping sungai itu.

"Sst, tahan sedikit," meskipun Sebastian berkata begitu, sebenarnya ia lebih panic lagi.

"UHgk!" Ciel tidak bisa menahan lagi, ia sudah kehilangan banyak darah, dan sekarang oksigen tidak bisa mengalir masuk ke dalam leher dan kerongkongannya.

Sebastian mengambil air dari sungai itu dengan hati-hati, menggunakan kedua tangannya yang dibentuk seperti sebuah mangkuk, dan kemudian menyiramkan air itu perlahan, sedikit-demi-sedikit di atas pinggul Ciel.

Perlahan lahan, lukanya menutup, darah berhenti keluar dari sana. Ringisan Ciel juga sudah berkurang,

"Berhasil! Satu lagi," Sebastian mengambil air dari sungai itu lagi, dan menyiramkannya ke leher Ciel,

Sedikit-demi sedikit, luka tusuk di lehernya yang tadi sobek, menutup, dan sekarang Ciel sudah tidak meringis kesakitan lagi.

Hanya saja, tunggu sebentar…

"Astaga!" Sebastian panic sekali saat ia melihat nafas Ciel yang satu-satu. Sepertinya dalam hitungan detik, jantungnya akan berhenti berdetak jika tak ada pasokan oksigen yang masuk.

Wajah Ciel semakin memucat, Tangannya tidak lagi meremas rerumputan karena sakitnya, Kilau cahaya dari Bola matanya meredup bagai warna putih Suci yang semakin tenggelam di dekap kegelapan. Alis matanya tidak lagi mengernyit kesakitan, peluh tidak lagi mengalir dari dahinya, dan…

Pada akhirnya… dalam hitungan 3 detik,

"Hhh…" Ciel menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Cahaya dari bola mata indahnya benar-benar redup sekarang. Kelopak matanya tertutup rapat,

Setitik cahaya kecil perlahan keluar dari kedua belah bibirnya yang terbuka sedikit. Melayang-layang menuju udara.

"Tidak… Tidak! Bagaimana ini? Tidak Boleh! Kau harus hidup!" Sebastian yang panic tidak dapat berfikir jernih,

'Aku tidak bisa menyiramkan air ini ke mulutnya, karena nanti air ini akan masuk ke lubang hidungnya juga, dan masuk ke paru-parunya, lalu, apa yang harus kau lakukan!' Sebastian tanpa berfikir panjang lagi,

Ia mengambil air dari sungai jernih itu, kemudian meminumnya dan menampungnya dalam mulutnya sendiri, setelah itu, ia mendekat ke Ciel yang sedang sekarat, tapi karena nyawanya udah pergi terbang Harusnya dikatakan 'Sudah mati'.

"Gulp!" Sebastian meraih dagunya, dan menciumnya, memasukkan air sungai itu dari mulut-ke-mulut.

"Glek!" setelah memastikan air sungai itu sudah mengalir lewat kerongkongan Ciel, baru Sebastian melepaskan bibirnya yang exotis dengan bibir kemerahan milik Ciel yang sudah pucat dan dingin.

"Haahh… haahh…" Sebastian kewalahan saking paniknya karena keadaan Ciel barusan.

Ia bahkan ikut menidurkan tubuhnya sendiri di samping Ciel Karena shock yang luar biasa barusan.

Ia menunggu, namun Ciel tidak kunjung bangun,

"Plek." Ia meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya di pipi kiri Ciel.

"Dingin…" Sebastian bergumam.

Ternyata… Ciel memang sudah pergi… Ciel… Pergi… Dari dunia ini…

"Tes…" cahaya bulan yang mulai redup juga, memantulkan kesucian setetes air mata yang jatuh di dedaun rerumputan.

**Sebastian's POV :**

Aku tidak pernah… ditinggal pergi…

Padahal…

Aku sering membunuh orang … tapi… aku baru… tahu…

Jadi, seperti inikah rasanya kehilangan?

…Aku masih tidak bisa terima…

Kehilangan? Ciel? Kenapa ia harus menghilang?

Kenapa…? Aku tidak bisa menjaganya…

Padahal… aku telah berjanji…

Ciel juga… tapi kenapa…?

"KENAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" aku merangkul Ciel erat, dan berteriak, menjerit, meraung, meronta, menangis, memohon agar Ciel kembali.

Mengeluarkan sumpah serapah kotor yang tentu saja tidak akan membantu. Ini Keterlaluan! Kami-sama! Apa maksudmu dengan semua ini?

Apakah kau memperikan sebuah peringatan padaku agar tidak lagi membunuh orang! Tidak mungkin…! Kenapa Ciel yang menjadi Korbannya!

Seakan hati kecilku dapat menjawab pertanyaanku sendiri. Aku bergumam menyesal,

"Apa karena aku… telah membunuh banyak korban tak berdosa? Sama halnya dengan Ciel kah?" aku terhanyut dalam penyesalanku sendiri.

Tanpa sadar, aku tidak tahu… kalau kemarahanku, ternyata kelewat batas.

Aura pembunuh keluar dari tubuhku, aku melayang di udara bersama dengan Ciel di dekapanku.

Begitu besar auraku, hingga Segel ku terbuka, Segel perjanjian ini, aku tidak dapat mengendalikan emosiku lagi.

Aku kalap, diriku kerap tak terkendali, semua kekuatan Gelap bangkit di sekitar sana.

Semakin menyeruak, berjalan mendekat dan menyelimutiku…

Bola Mata semerah darahku ini semakin menyala,

Aku menggandakan Jiwaku. Satunya, kusegel di tubuh Ciel, dengan kata lain. **'Membangkitkannya lagi dari kematian', **

Setelah selesai menyegelnya,

Raga Ciel bercahaya, terlepas dari pelukanku. Dan melayang di udara lebih tinggi dariku seakan ditarik oleh tangan Tuhan.

Jelas sekali, bola Mata Legenda nya, menyucikan Jiwa yang kuberikan untuknya.

Ia melayang di udara dengan raga yang bersinar, seperti cahaya membentuk sebuah lingkaran cahaya di sekeliling tubuhnya.

Sungguh bersinar… seperti berlian… yang tidak ada di bumi, maupun di Surga, apalagi Neraka.

Semua kegelapan yang tadi menyelimuti tempat ini musnah begitu saja,

Raga dan jiwanya, tersucikan kembali.

Inikah? Yang disebut.

"**Reborn…"** –kataku-

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Hng… Chappy 2 udahan…**

**Kuro Minta Review nya boleh?**

**Pleaseee… XD**


End file.
